


by the fireside

by pilongski



Series: humu warriors [9]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: (b)romance, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Tension, Banter, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot Collection, Romantic or platonic? YOU DECIDE, Spoilers, honestly the lines are pretty blurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: "Pardon me again ...."It is dark as far as the eyes can see. The only source of light is the campfire in front of them. Yet Xu Sheng still could see the blush that starts to creep onto Lu Xun's cheeks.Cute, Xu Sheng thinks, and also apparently says out loud.[interconnected stories about Lu Xun, his friends, and a fire to warm them in their conversations]
Relationships: Dīng Fèng/Lù Xùn, Líng Tǒng/Lù Xùn, Lù Xùn/Sūn Quán, Lù Xùn/Zhū Rán, Xu Sheng/Lù Xùn
Series: humu warriors [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/140178
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7





	1. xu sheng - home is where the heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI and Omega Force. This chapter contains a **spoiler** for Lu Xun's ending in Dynasty Warriors 9.
> 
> Despite the backlash, I love DW9 for their cutscenes. True there are only so many characters that are focused on the story, but at least each one of them has their own ending! My only complaints are that the map is too big and the FPS flop too much when playing multiplayer.
> 
> Also, DW9 made me love the quartet Lu Xun-Zhu Ran-Xu Sheng-Ding Feng! All four of them started as new recruits together and by LX's ending, you can see that they grow really close as they tease LX lack of swimming skill.
> 
> (Also, that scene where Zhu Ran and Xu Sheng fight for Lu Xun's acknowledgment? Gold. I want 1000 more of that).

"Pardon me again ...."

It is dark as far as the eyes can see. The only source of light is the campfire in front of them. Yet Xu Sheng still could see the blush that starts to creep onto Lu Xun's cheeks. He seems to try very hard to stifle his sneeze. Like a kitten that just got out of a pond (well, Lu Xun _was_ drowning a few hours ago).

Cute, Xu Sheng thinks, and also apparently says out loud.

"Please don't tease me, Master Xu Sheng," Lu Xun pouts (or what's close to it. The boy is too serious for his own good. It probably comes with being shoved with too many responsibilities after being left by his mentors so close to each other, at such a young age). "I know it's improper for someone with my rank to appear weak ...,"

"Relax, Lu Xun. I'd never thought about you like that," Xu Sheng waves his hand. "No matter how high your rank is, to me you're still the shortest newbie in our batch who struggles to lift a sword to save his life but has a brilliant mind."

The flame flickers brighter and Xu Sheng can see the blush on Lu Xun's cheeks getting deeper. "I see. I have much to work on then."

Xu Sheng chuckles. See? Too serious for his own good.

Xu Sheng rises from his seat, takes off his jacket, and places it on Lu Xun.

"Master Xu Sheng?! You're only wearing a thin layer of clothes! I can't-"

Xu Sheng pinches Lu Xun's nose, making the younger man flinches.

"Wear it. I know you don't want to sleep yet and you look like you're going to freeze to death."

Lu Xun smiles shyly. "Thank you," Lu Xun snuggles closer to the jacket. "It's embarrassing to admit but I'm not ready for this day to end."

"Don't be. A day spend with friends is always a delight. I should know about it."

"Master Xu Sheng ...."

Xu Sheng looks at the night sky. Many time has passed since he lost his hometown. The event still pains his heart, though it has ... lessen than it used to be. Xu Sheng wants to feel bad, but truthfully he's not. And he knows exactly why he isn't as sad as he should be.

Xu Sheng turns to Lu Xun.

"Master Xu Sheng?" Lu Xun whispers after Xu Sheng stares at him for a bit too long.

"You can drop the 'Master'. It's awkward since your rank is higher than mine."

"How could I? You're older than me. And also ...."

Lu Xun darts his gaze away.

"... I respect you too much."

It's an insult to Lu Xun for him to think that the reason Lu Xun manages to win the heart of Wu's court is by his adorable looks when he is a bright and capable leader. But perhaps it helps a little, because who can refuse those puppy eyes?

"Well, we've been friends for years and I think we've come past formalities." Xu Sheng peers. "Or perhaps I've thought wrong?"

"No!" Lu Xun jumps from his seat. His loud voice gathers the attention of several men around them. Lu Xun bows in apology. He then hurriedly takes Xu Sheng's jacket, pats it to clean the dirt, and wears it again around his back. 

"So?" Xu Sheng wiggles his eyebrows. "If you refuse, I'm afraid I have to leak that the head of our navy can't swim."

"Alright! Alright!" Lu Xun quickly interjects. "Honestly, Mas-"

Xu Sheng clears his throat.

"Xu Sheng," Lu Xun sighs. "I've never thought you were this kind of person."

"What kind of person?"

"A tease."

"Well, that's because teasing you is usually Zhu Ran's job in our quartet."

"And Master Ding Feng's?"

"Our dear poet."

"And you?"

"The big brother and handsome mascot." Xu Sheng grins. "I am to accompany Master Ding Feng to search for his next muse, to keep an eye on Zhu Ran, and to support your strategies. I know Zhu Ran is your best friend, but we both know his head can't think of anything other than executing fire attack."

Lu Xun laughs. Despite having spent much time with Ding Feng, he can't find other words to describe the man across him besides cute and adorable. It's hard to believe a man that looks this innocent is the Grand Commander of Wu Army, the second-highest rank besides Lord Sun Quan himself.

"What about me?" Lu Xun asks. He shifts to rest his head on his hands. His eyes start to be droopy, but he tries to still focus on Xu Sheng.

Xu Sheng pats Lu Xun's hat. "You're our little adorable brilliant pyromaniac brother, of course!"

Lu Xun, predictably, doesn't share the sentiment. "I think Zhu Ran is more of a pyromaniac than I am."

"Yes. But you're the youngest, therefore you're the subject of our teasing."

Maybe they will stop if Lu Xun reacts differently, but that's probably not any time soon.

Lu Xun then hides his yawn under his hand. "I think it's time for you to retire for the night." Xu Sheng suggests.

"I shall take you up for your suggestion." Lu Xun takes out Xu Sheng's jacket but stops midway when Xu Sheng grabs Lu Xun's wrist.

"Keep it. You'll need the extra warmth if you don't want to catch a cold."

Lu Xun's eyes soften. Xu Sheng could see the flames from the campfire reflected on his eyes, dancing to the wind. It is only a small spark, but this is also the same spark that manage to protect their homeland.

For some unknown reason, Xu Sheng finds himself enamored by the sight.

"Thank you," he hears Lu Xun whispers, soft and low. Lu Xun pokes Xu Sheng's hand who still grips Lu Xun's wrist. Instead of letting go, Xu Sheng brings Lu Xun's hand closer and gives a quick kiss on its palm.

"Think nothing of it," Xu Sheng awkwardly laughs. "Good night, Lu Xun."

Lu Xun looks taken aback, though he says nothing of it. Instead, he bows down and quickly trods down the road, to where Xu Sheng thinks his camp is.

When Lu Xun is no longer in his sight, Xu Sheng slaps both of his cheeks. "What the hell was that ...?" he whispers to himself. Even he is confused. His body just moves on its own. He should be ashamed for acting out of impulse but recalling how Lu Xun reacts earlier (Xu Sheng never knows that the human face could get that red. He thinks that Lu Xun's face is going to blend in with his clothes) ... yeah, he's not.

Xu Sheng has heard many of the troops says that Lu Xun and Zhu Ran are like a fire. Xu Sheng agrees with them, but they are like two kinds of fire. Zhu Ran is the raging wildfire that will decimate those who threaten their homeland. Lu Xun though, he is like the campfire in front of him. Tame but still dangerous. If you're not attentive enough, it's going to pull you in and swallow you whole.

Xu Sheng lets out a sheepish laugh. That is what is happening to him, isn't it? Well, there is no point in dwelling on it.

Xu Sheng stands up, puts out the campfire, and walks away towards his camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now Playing: Straight Spirit - Xu Sheng's character song_   
>  ~~not so straight aren't you apparently //slapped~~
> 
> I have 1000 WIPs and I'm writing a new fic lmao. Well, I just want to write something light and easy. I do miss me some Lu Xun's content since he's my bae u//_//u
> 
> Edited on: 22 September 2020 when I decided to add more chapters


	2. zhu ran - a pair of earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then, if you don't mind me asking, why do you only wear an earring?"
> 
> Zhu Ran gives Lu Xun a blank stare.
> 
> "Not that I'm questioning your fashion choice! It's just-"
> 
> "You're curious. It's fine. Isn't a strategist supposed to be nosy?" Zhu Ran cackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now Playing: Red Passion - Zhu Ran's character song_
> 
> the reason I turn this into a multichapter fic is so that the draft won't expire lol and the fact that all four WIPs are set beside a campfire or fireplace. ~~And also indulging myself for some harem!boyan but you didn't hear that from me~~.
> 
>  ~~can we also ignore the fact Zhu Ran's earring changes when he's in civilian outfit pls and thank~~.
> 
> this chapter also contains a **spoiler** for Zhu Ran's ending from Dynasty Warriors 9. Sets immediately after the first chapter.

"Why are you still up?"

No one answers Zhu Ran's question at first. It is after Zhu Ran throws a couple of pebbles at the big tree a couple of steps away that someone emerges. Lu Xun rubs his nose and looks apologetic, as he should be. If it weren't for him and Xu Sheng's quick thinking, Lu Xun would either have died of drowning or hypothermia. And now he stays up late instead of resting? Unbelievable!

"You're also still up." Lu Xun accuses him in return. He's still not moving from his spot behind the tree so Zhu Ran can't see him clearly, but why is his silhouette bigger than it should be? Does Lu Xun somehow swell in the span of a few hours?

"I was talking with Lord Sun Quan." Zhu Ran dangles two empty cups of wine they had earlier. Sun Quan has long retired for the night. Zhu Ran is kind of glad that the lord isn't as drunk as he usually is during a banquet. They are camping at the edge of a cliff and after the whole Lu Xun drowning fiasco, he doesn't want another misfortune to happen.

"What about you?"

"My camp is that way, but I don't want to disturb your conversation with the lord so I've been staying put."

"Ah, so you heard it ...."

Lu Xun then occupies the seat next to him. Only by then, Zhu Ran realizes why Lu Xun seems bigger. He is wearing a jacket, one Zhu Ran is certain doesn't belong to him.

As if Lu Xun can read his mind, he explains. "Ah, I kept sneezing earlier, so Xu Sheng lends it to me for the night."

Of course, Xu Sheng does. He always takes the big brother role seriously ever since their new recruits days, even though Ding Feng is much bigger in every aspect. And Xu Sheng is infamous for being gentle and chivalrous among people. This is just him being attentive to his friend as usual. But Zhu Ran can't help but feel ... displeased.

Zhu Ran grips his thighs. Zhu Ran never likes this trait of him ever since he was a child. He gets jealous when people get on what's his. And Lu Xun is _his_. His friend, at least. But also everyone else's.

(But Zhu Ran never knows they are that close for Xu Sheng to make Lu Xun calls him without honorifics. Zhu Ran knows Lu Xun enough to know that Lu Xun won't do something like that on his own).

A tap on his shoulder brings him out of his thoughts. Lu Xun is looking at him with worry and it makes Zhu Ran feels more guilty.

"I'm sorry."

Huh?

"You must resent me for eavesdropping your conversation with the lord. I knew I should have left but curiosity got the better of me."

"Ah, I don't mind," Lu Xun looks like a kicked puppy! And for something irrelevant too! "I mean, yeah sure I'm a teeny weeny pissed that you got to see me being weak. But other than that I'm okay."

"You're not weak, Zhu Ran," Lu Xun interjects. "If you think the lord is just buttering you up, at least trust me when I said it."

Zhu Ran gives Lu Xun's hand on his shoulder a tiny squeeze. "I'll always trust you, Boyan."

"I recall there are times when the opposite is true."

"Hey! That was ages ago!" Lu Xun is definitely talking about Yiling. Zhu Ran's tantrum almost cost them their victory and his own life, but that is a story for another day.

"Can we talk about something else? Something less depressing?"

Lu Xun lets go of their hand-holding. It would disappoint Zhu Ran if it weren't for Lu Xun's drilling stares at him. Zhu Ran tries to take a quick look around, but there is nothing here besides him, Lu Xun, and the crackling campfire in front of them.

Oh my god, what if he has some wine stain or something on his face? Not cool!

Lu Xun then points at his ear. "Then, if you don't mind me asking, why do you only wear an earring?"

Zhu Ran gives Lu Xun a blank stare.

"Not that I'm questioning your fashion choice! It's just-"

"You're curious. It's fine. Isn't a strategist supposed to be nosy?" Zhu Ran cackles. At least, there's nothing weird on his face. "Wasn't Lord Lü Meng the one who taught you that?"

"It was supposed to be for enemies, not friends."

"But isn't that what Sun Tzu said? Know your enemies and your friends and you won't lose?"

"... I don't think that's how it goes." Lu Xun giggles. It sounds so light, innocent, and carefree. Unlike the forced smile and laughs he wears nowadays to appease those older politicians back at home.

"Anyway," Zhu Ran sighs. "I asked for a less depressing topic but you just have to ask that one."

"We can talk about something else if you want."

"Well, you're lucky we're close! Because to know the story of this earring means telling the story of my life and I won't just tell it to just anyone. But it's rather long and you, young man," Zhu Ran pokes Lu Xun's cheek. "need to rest."

"I'm fine." Lu Xun swats Zhu Ran's hand away. "The jacket and the fire keep me warm enough. And I'm not that tired." He says as he tries to hold his yawn. Zhu Ran pretends not to notice and tries to hold his laugh.

Zhu Ran pokes at the campfire with a stick until it burns brighter and begins his story. "So, you know I'm adopted right?" He lets out a timid laugh. "Sorry, I get nervous sometimes when I tell this story."

"Do you need some wine?"

"Nah. I'm good. We're going to have a long walk home tomorrow and I'd rather be sober." Zhu Ran replies. "Back to my story. It was thanks to the late lord that my father adopted me. I'm forever grateful for that. They are all nice to me and treat me like I'm really family, if you catch what I mean.

But it's not an interesting story without something to sob on here and there." Zhu Ran swirls the stick from earlier on the air. Little burned charcoal ashes start to fly away like fireflies. For a moment, Lu Xun is distracted by the sight in front of him. Zhu Ran always has a way with playing with fire it's ridiculous.

"I had no friends growing up. People at school told me it's because I was too hyperactive, or that I was acting like a Mr. Know-It-All, or that I was too much of a troublemaker,"

"Let me guess, you like to play with fire too since you were little?"

"You know me so well, Boyan." Zhu Ran grins without remorse. "Well, their fear was not unfounded too. One time I set the classroom on fire-"

Lu Xun deadpans.

"-but we're not talking about that." he cuts in. "The real reason they didn't want to be friends was because they thought they would gain nothing if they befriended an adopted son, even if he's the son of an official. Pretty stupid, if I say so myself.

Thankfully, our lord is not like them. He saved me from loneliness. School wasn't so bad after he came along."

Zhu Ran's other free hand reaches for the earring on his left ear. The strands still feel soft on his hand and its presence still calms him even after decades. "My mother- adoptive mother, I mean- gave these to me. I know it's just a ruse to cheer me up, but I'm sort of hangup on her words." Zhu Ran chuckles awkwardly. "She said I don't need to worry, because someone will come along. Someone who will understand me and stays by my side for me. I didn't believe such person exists, so my mother gave the earrings and told me _'If you find one, you'd better give the other half to them so when I see it I know I'm right.'_ "

Lu Xun laughs before he sneezes so loud he almost put the fire out. Zhu Ran automatically snorts until Lu Xun nudges him on the stomach. Then they laugh at their silliness.

"So," Lu Xun says after they both calm down, "did you give the other to Lord Sun Quan?"

"Nope." Zhu Ran answers with a popped 'p'.

"To one of your brothers?"

"Nope."

"Do I know the person you give those to?"

"Nope. Because I haven't given this to anyone." Zhu Ran pulls the other earring out of his armor's pocket. The same orange and purple strands that are weaved into one.

"Why? You know our lord would happily accept it."

"I know. That's precisely the problem, isn't it? He's no longer just a friend. He's also my lord." Zhu Ran lets the earring dangle in front of his eyes. The light from the campfire behind looks like it was pulsing from the earring's constant swaying.

Their silence feels heavy. Lu Xun doesn't say anything but Zhu Ran is sure he understands where he's coming from. Besides, Zhu Ran spends the majority of his career trying to distance himself from their past friendship, as he doesn't want to be accused of nepotism. Giving Sun Quan half of his earrings is just counterproductive of that.

"Well, there's no use to dwell on it." Zhu Ran gives Lu Xun a small smile. "I know I'll find them someday ...."

Zhu Ran's voice trails as he stares at Lu Xun. Then something in his head clicks.

He wants to slap himself. How can he be this stupid all this time? The answer is right in front of him!

"Boyan, you trust me, right?"

Lu Xun seems confused, but he still nods.

"Can you close your eyes for a second? Please?"

Lu Xun does and Zhu Ran immediately gets to work. Lu Xun has no idea what Zhu Ran is doing, touching his right ear a lot, but he trusts him.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

The first thing Lu Xun sees is Zhu Ran slowly pulling away from him. His eyes look tender and soft and _happy_.

The second thing is the tingle sensation on his right cheek. Zhu Ran's index finger slowly brushes his cheek as he pulls away.

Then Lu Xun sees purple strands dangling on the right of his peripheral. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what is happening.

"Yifeng ...?"

Lu Xun must be really confused. He rarely calls people by their style name, even to his closest friends. If their lord _can't_ get close to people, then Lu Xun _won't_ get close to people. It is understandable since his rank is high for someone of his age. All eyes are on him and people constantly try to look for the smallest mistake he makes to make comparisons to his predecessors. That's also why Lu Xun is always so composed and calm and _feels far_.

So now for Zhu Ran to manage to make him flustered ... HA! Take that, Xu Sheng!

"Clipped earrings fall off easily so I suggest you change the clip and get a piercing."

"Huh?"

"Well, look at the time! It's already this late! You need your beauty sleep or you'll get sick! _I_ need my beauty sleep or I'll get sick! Good night, Lu Xun!"

Zhu Ran runs off immediately without any explanation. Well, he might feel smug for one-upping Xu Sheng, but he's still embarrassed about the whole ordeal!

... Hopefully, Lu Xun doesn't mind it. He really, _really_ , likes Lu Xun after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day, when they are about to return to Jianye, Ding Feng rushes to Lu Xun and bows down in apology. "I just heard from the soldiers! My apologies, Little Swallow. I didn't know we're supposed to give you presents!"
> 
> Lu Xun can't help but feel self-conscious. He is still holding onto Xu Sheng's jacket and wearing the earring from Zhu Ran. There are probably some ... inappropriate comments circling around the camp! "Master Ding Feng, I don't know what the others told you, but-"
> 
> "I shall make a hundred, no, a thousand poems retelling of your deeds! Yes, it's only fitting for a Grand Commander like yourself!"
> 
> "Master Ding Feng, please ... spare me ...."


	3. ling tong - a bitter taste of victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lu Xun, stop!" Ling Tong's voice wavers. "Have you taken a break, at all?"
> 
> "I don't have the luxury do to that. I have much work to do."
> 
> What's with strategists and their inability to rest for even a moment? From Lord Zhou Yu to Lord Lu Su to the Old Man and now him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now Playing: Taste of Victory - Gan Ning and Ling Tong's character song._
> 
> I don't plan for this chapter at all, lmao. But I figure it wouldn't be fair to not include Ling Tong cause Lü Meng-Lu Xun-Gan Ning-Ling Tong is the OG Wu quartet :')
> 
> This sets after Yiling, but instead of them being happy it's just angst.

The kid is hardworking.

Ling Tong snorts. "The kid" he's calling is actually older than him even though his stature is much smaller. He is also a little bit naive, but it makes up for how much, much, brighter he is compared to the rest of them. Also, Ling Tong starts in a much higher position than him when he enters the military, so Lu Xun always feels like his junior, and that makes him a little overprotective of him.

That's why it pains him when he sees Lu Xun sitting so far away from their main camp, reading whatever scroll in his hand, looking so fragile, tired, and lost.

Ling Tong contemplates to leave him alone because hey, maybe the guy just wants some time for himself. But when he sees Lu Xun sways back and forth and almost dive into the campfire in front of him ... yeah, Ling Tong doesn't think so.

"My thanks, Lord Ling Tong."

"Lord?"

"A mere slip of the tongue." Ling Tong raises one of his eyebrows. "I'm fine! You can go back to the banquet. How is the wine? Are they good? If not I have to check with the supplier ...."

Ling Tong knows he's lying. Lu Xun, having a slip of tongue? Totally unheard of. The first and only time Lu Xun called him lord was when they were first introduced by Old Man Lü Meng. After that, they call each other by name because Gan Ning is having _'none of that formal bullshit'_ _._

Anyhow, Lu Xun in front of him looks like a walking dead man. His face is as pale as a ghost and he isn't even holding the scroll he's reading properly. When he tries to smile earlier it's not as wide and cheery as usual. His voice sounds a bit slurred as well.

"Lu Xun," Ling Tong calls. He tries to remain as composed as possible. "you're not fine."

"You're right. I'm not. I was supposed to write the casualties report for Lord Sun Quan, but here I am not doing that. If you could please keep it a secret ...?"

"Lu Xun, stop!" Ling Tong's voice wavers. So much for trying to be calm. "Have you taken a break, at all?"

This is the first time Ling Tong has ever seen Lu Xun looks very, very offended. "I don't have the luxury do to that. I have much work to do."

What's with strategists and their inability to rest for even a moment? From Lord Zhou Yu to Lord Lu Su to the Old Man and now him? Can't they see that it's sending them to an early grave? And how much it would impact the others around them? Ling Tong wants to scream it on Lu Xun's face. But no, he has to calm down. Lu Xun is not Gan Ning who he can berate any time on any day. For Lu Xun, he requires a little less violent approach.

Ling Tong takes a sit beside Lu Xun and watches the smoke from the campfire flies away to the sky. How should he do it when Lu Xun doesn't even glance at him?

Ling Tong could practically hear the Old Man screaming at him to pay more attention to his surroundings and look for opportunities. He knows, okay, imaginary Old Man in his head? He has an idea, but it probably will make Lu Xun get more pissed at him!

...

Ah, fuck it.

He takes away Lu Xun's scroll and he immediately follows it like a tiger smelling fresh meat. Lu Xun tries to grab it from Ling Tong but he tosses it far away from their seat. Lu Xun is about to protest but stops when Ling Tong brings Lu Xun's head to rest on Ling Tong's shoulder.

Ling Tong has to admit that this is embarrassing. He can already picture Gan Ning making fun of him (but not Lu Xun. After their first meeting, both Gan Ning and Ling Tong decided not to drag him onto their shenanigans ... intentionally, at least. God knows how many times Lu Xun had discovered their ploy and saved their asses. Besides, Old Man Lü Meng will age 100 years in an instance if his protégé, his pride and joy, becomes a troublemaker). But Gan Ning is no longer here. Old Man who usually guides Lu Xun is also no longer here. Therefore Ling Tong will pick up the pieces.

And hey, it looks like it's working! Ling Tong can feel Lu Xun's breathing becomes more stable as time passes by.

"I'm fine." Lu Xun says again. This time his voice is smaller as if he isn't sure. Ling Tong just pats Lu Xun's thigh lightly, to let him know he is here and paying attention.

"You're going to miss the banquet." Lu Xun speaks a little louder this time. Ling Tong just chuckles at the obvious attempt to drive him away.

So he replies, "I know."

"The others are going to look for you."

"They're going to be fine without me," Ling Tong retorts. "However you, my friend, are not."

Lu Xun doesn't say anything and just fidgets his fingers.

"I'm here if you want to talk about anything." Ling Tong states.

"I know."

"But you don't want to talk." Lu Xun nods. "Will you sleep then? I'll keep watch so no one disturbs you. I'm ... worried, Lu Xun."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?" Ling Tong puts his arm around Lu Xun so he can nuzzle closer.

"Lord Gan Ning."

Ling Tong unconsciously tightens the grip on Lu Xun's shoulder.

"It was my fault," Lu Xun brushes aside Ling Tong's hug and faces him. "I was the commander and the lead strategist of this battle. It was my job to foreseen an ambush like that!"

"Lu Xun, please, let's not go there-"

"I let myself be blinded by the prize that dangled in front of me." Lu Xun tightened his fist until it turns white. "In the end, Liu Bei escaped with his life, Master Zhu Ran in critical condition, and Master Gan Ning died!"

Perhaps Ling Tong has underestimated the duress Lu Xun is under because he doesn't expect Lu Xun to cry.

Ling Tong heard about what happened to Zhu Ran. Apparently Lu Xun and him were ambushed by Zhao Yun when they pursued Liu Bei to the maze. Zhu Ran was left behind so Lu Xun could continue the chase. The fight didn't go so well since when Lu Xun came back Zhu Ran was alone in the middle of the maze, drowning in his blood.

Shit. Shit. Now Ling Tong also feels like crying. Because it isn't fair for Lu Xun to endure it alone while the rest of the army is out there celebrating.

"If so, then I was to blame as well!" Ling Tong doesn't mean for his voice to get higher. But damn he's never good at controlling his emotions. "We were stationed together and yet I wandered off and let him get slaughtered!"

"You didn't wander. You were fighting the enemy!"

"Gan Ning did that on many occasions yet he still managed to save my ass every time."

"But it wasn't your fault."

"As much as it wasn't yours." Ling Tong's voice softens. He gets closer to Lu Xun, cups his face, and rubs his cheeks a little to soothe him. They stand still like that for a minute, letting the emotions from earlier shimmer down. 

"Old Man always says to look after you since you're always hard on yourself."

"W-what?" Lu Xun looks upset, but a different kind of upset from earlier.

"Yeah, you and Zhu Ran both. Zhu Ran because he's too reckless for his own good. Honestly, you two complete each other." Kind of like Gan Ning and I, Ling Tong laments to himself.

"Anyway, let's not beat ourselves, yeah?" Ling Tong says. "People die in war. The best we can do is getting stronger so we'll survive and continue to help our lord."

Wow, look at him; encouraging people, and becoming a voice of reason. The Old Man would be proud of him. And Lu Xun looks better too, minus the puffy eyes from crying earlier.

Ling Tong suddenly recalls the reason he goes to look for Lu Xun in the first place. "Ah, I forgot to tell you. Zhu Ran is awake."

"He is?!" Lu Xun practically beams.

"Yeah. I passed his tent before I went here. Master Xu Sheng is there to keep him company." 

"I'm glad. Although Master Xu Sheng probably sneaks a liquor or two for him. That's not good." Lu Xun mumbles. "I must see him-"

Ling Tong has never been grateful for training his reflexes. Once again, Lu Xun almost dives himself into the campfire. Thankfully Ling Tong manages to lift him in time.

"Yeah, no. How about we sleep first, hm?"

"We?"

"Hey, I'm a chill guy. A burst of emotion like that is enough to drain me empty." Ling Tong starts to walk towards their main camp. "Unless the Commander wants me to keep vigilant. Then I suppose I can force myself to stay awake for a few hours. Even though I'm super slee~py~" he fakes his yawn.

"Alright, alright. I get it. But umm," Lu Xun hides himself under his hands. "can you put me down?"

Ling Tong grins.

"No."

"Then go back-"

"You're sleeping on the main camp and that's final." He states. "Don't worry, we'll go through a more desolate route so you don't get embarrassed." 

Lu Xun sighs in defeat. He then buries himself onto Ling Tong's chest.

"Ling Tong?" Lu Xun calls again after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

Ling Tong lets out a genuine laugh. "I know you'd do the same for me. But you're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lu Xun goes to Zhu Ran as soon as he wakes up the next day. Their conversation seems really emotional so Ling Tong decides to just wait outside of Zhu Ran's room.
> 
> "Master Ling Tong!" Xu Sheng calls him from the opposite direction. He then bows down to Ling Tong.
> 
> "Thank you for taking care of Lu Xun yesterday." He scratches his head. "I was worried about him, but someone needed to keep an eye on Zhu Ran."
> 
> Ling Tong waves his hand. "Hey, no sweat. We know Zhu Ran will wander off if no one keeps an eye on him. And I don't mind, Lu Xun is my friend as well."
> 
> "But still," Xu Sheng chuckles. "Hey, since we're both the big brothers of this group, you can call me by my style name."
> 
> This group? But they are already a quartet? Is he being adopted? " _We?_ What about Master Ding Feng?"
> 
> Xu Sheng just smiles.
> 
> "Yeah. Right. You can call me by my style name too then."


	4. ding feng - little crimson swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master Ding Feng!" Lu Xun immediately brightened when he sees him. "Pardon me. I was too absorbed in my reading. How can I help you?"
> 
> Somehow, Lu Xun manages to keep his room from burning, even though there is a fire in the room with so many papers around. He truly sticks to his aesthetic. Ding Feng sighs fondly. It's nice to know that after all ... that happened, Lu Xun still stays the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now Playing: Crimson Wings - Lu Xun's character song_   
>  ~~my boy ding feng, a poetry enthusiast, doesn't have a charsong??? blasphemy, i say!~~
> 
> This chapter and the next sets waaayy far into the future, near Lu Xun's final days. So that means angst time 👏👏👏
> 
> Historically, around this time Lu Xun didn't live in Jianye but for this fic sake let's pretend he was.
> 
> Also, the poem being read here is actually from Lu Xun's character song (with some changes) because I'm shit at writing poems and the lyrics are nice ok sue me.

Ding Feng is currently sitting in the Lu residence's main hall, contemplating on what to do.

Despite entering Lord Sun Quan's ranks around the same time, Ding Feng is not close to Lu Xun like the rest of their comrades. Sure, they used to spar together when they were younger or have tea together when they happen to meet each other in town. But other than that, their interest doesn't align that much. That, coupled with the fact that Lu Xun spends most of his time at his office while Ding Feng on the field, they rarely meet for deep friendship to blossom.

Nevertheless, Ding Feng still deeply respects Lu Xun, which is why he comes to deliver this news in person. It might not be as important as the other things Lu Xun is currently handling, but Ding Feng will feel unsettled if he doesn't tell this in himself.

"Master Ding Feng, my apologies for waiting too long. Would you mind if we move to my husband's study? He is feeling rather unwell."

Ding Feng nods and follows Lady Sun to the deeper part of the residence. The time for second-guessing is over. He just has to see this through.

Ding Feng is greeted by dozens, if not hundreds, of cluttered scrolls when he enters Lu Xun's study. Lady Sun glances at him in apology though Ding Feng doesn't mind it one bit. It reminds him of the main room the strategists used in the palace when their past superiors were still alive, back to the good old days.

"Master Ding Feng!" Lu Xun immediately brightened when he sees him. "Pardon me. I was too absorbed in my reading. How can I help you?" Lu Xun gestures to the seat by the bedside. "Please, have a seat! Forgive the fire hazard. But I feel a little cold today, and I figure a little bit of fire wouldn't hurt."

Somehow, Lu Xun manages to keep his room from burning, even though there is a fire in the room with so many papers around. He truly sticks to his aesthetic. Ding Feng sighs fondly. It's nice to know that after all ... that happened, Lu Xun still stays the same.

Ding Feng takes the seat beside Lu Xun and spots a familiar scroll in Lu Xun's hand.

"Do you remember this?" Lu Xun shows up the scroll in his hand. It has a drawing of swallows on the back. "I still can't believe you sent me a thousand poems! Do you still remember them all? How about this one? _Little crimson swallow,_ "

" _Seeking a sky it can fly in._ " Ding Feng continues.

" _With a dazzling dream, it spreads out its wings._ "

" _With a heart of red passion, it flies high._ "

" _Strong and flexible, it will cross over any wall of time._ "

" _With determination,_ _without fearing a thing,_ "

" _It cuts open the way,_ "

" _While dancing in the wind filled with light._ "

Lu Xun laughs, soft like a gentle spring breeze. "It remains my favorite to this day. It is an honor to have this written for me."

Ding Feng shakes his head. "The poem doesn't do you justice. Nonetheless, the honor is mine for you to keep it still."

"Of course I do. It was a gift from a dear friend of mine. Although it was a little overdone ...."

A dear friend, he says. A thousand flowers bloomed inside Ding Feng's chest upon hearing that. Ding Feng grips his thighs. This makes it harder for him to deliver the news.

"Ah, speaking of a friend,"

Lu Xun reaches for his right ear. A familiar orange and purple strands weaved into one still dangles there. Even after all these years, the earring from Zhu Ran is still one of his most cherished possessions to the point all the officers back at the palace know about it. Ding Feng knows it's a hot topic between the younger officers. Everyone has their version of how Imperial Chancellor Lu Xun and General Zhu Ran have matching earrings. When asked, Zhu Ran says yes to every version, and Lu Xun ... well, no one is brave enough to ask that to the number two man in the kingdom.

(Ding Feng still recalled how exasperated Xu Sheng was when he found out about the earrings, several days after they got back from the annual cliff jumping contest. He and Lu Xun engaged in a cat and mouse game for a week because Xu Sheng refused the returned jacket, and Lu Xun couldn't understand why.

Lu Xun ended up keeping it. Although it's a bit worn out, he still wears it when he has a late-night in the office).

(Ling Tong called them childish for that but proceeded to give Lu Xun a scarf made of the finest silk later, disguised as a late congratulation gift for his promotion. The scarf is still in pristine condition since Lu Xun only wears it for special occasions).

(That might or might not be the reason why Ding Feng outdid himself. He wanted to give something extraordinary that would remind Lu Xun of him for years to come. It took him around half a year to write those poems. It was tiring, but recalling Lu Xun's big smile, it was worth it).

(Lu Xun's smile is always worth it).

"Master Zhu Ran is unable to make it. He has an audience with His Majesty that he can not miss."

"I see." Lu Xun gives a bitter smile. "Well, it can't be helped then. I was hoping the three of us could spend some time together," Lu Xun then throws a coughing fit.

He knows Lu Xun has been sick for a while. There are already talks about appointing a new imperial chancellor because of it. Plus, it is a known fact that he and Lord Sun Quan are having a discrepancy regarding the succession. The reason Zhu Ran isn't with them is because of that. Zhu Ran still hasn't given up to try mending things between them, but Ding Feng doubts Lord Sun Quan would listen.

Lord Sun Quan certainly didn't listen to him.

(He wonders if Lu Xun knows. Zhu Ran has been 'unavailable' for Lu Xun's invitation and letters too many times for it to be accidental).

"You need to rest," Ding Feng pats Lu Xun's back.

"I'm alright, Master Ding Feng." Lu Xun assures. "You've spared your time to visit me. Don't go, please. I know you have something important to say to me."

Ding Feng is torn. The news will undoubtedly worsen Lu Xun's condition. But at the same time, this is probably the last chance he could say it.

"Master Ding Feng, it's fine. Tell me."

Ding Feng bit his lower lip.

"Little Swallow," He takes Lu Xun's hand and squeezes it. "I have come to say goodbye."

Ding Feng takes a look at Lu Xun after several seconds of silence, and the eyes Lu Xun gives him shatters Ding Feng's heart into a thousand pieces.

He looks tired. His eyes are full of sorrow, and it's understandable why. The lord he has dedicated his life to now hates him. His body is too weak even for a short trip, so his world is only confined to his study room and scrolls. Most of his close friends already passed away, and now one of the remaining ones is leaving.

Ding Feng pats Lu Xun's head. Then his hand slides down to cup his cheeks. Lu Xun closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

"Thank you for telling me, Master Ding Feng." Lu Xun reaches for Ding Feng's hand and clasps theirs together. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. We are going to Linchuan. My wife has always wanted to visit, and Lord Sun Quan has graciously granted me a long vacation."

Everyone knows that _Lord Sun Quan has graciously granted a long vacation_ is just another name for being sent away.

Lu Xun's face falls. "So this is the last time we'll see each other ...." Lu Xun says between the coughs.

"Don't say something ominous, Little Swallow." Ding Feng rubs Lu Xun's back, hoping it would lessen the pain. "You will get better. And when I get back, I will drag Master Zhu Ran so we can be together again."

Lu Xun looks like he wants to say something, but it is drowned with his coughs. Lady Sun comes rushing not long after, bringing a tray of herbal tea for her husband. 

Ding Feng shakes his head. "Get some rest, Little Swallow. I have taken enough of your time. I shall take my leave, for I still need to visit Zhu Ji."

"Wait,"

Lu Xun hands Ding Feng his (Zhu Ran's?) earring.

"If you happened to see-"

"No."

"But-"

"You have to return it yourself. It's only proper, isn't it?"

"It'd be easy if he visits more often instead of trying to mend something that is unmendable."

(Ah, so he knows).

"Master Ding Feng, please," Lu Xun begs. "I can't help your situation, but at least help me prevents Zhu Ran from having the same fate."

"If Master Zhu Ran were here, he would say you are ridiculous." _For trying to sever our ties_ , Ding Feng adds silently. "We only want what's best for you. You don't have to feel sorry."

"Now give me a smile," Ding Feng brushes Lu Xun's hair. "Seeing you sad makes me feel like being trapped in a long winter night. I need a fire to keep it warm."

Lu Xun lets out a small chuckle.

Satisfied, Ding Feng then leans in and gives a quick peck on his palm. "Rest well, my little crimson swallow. I'll see you later."

Lu Xun's weak, tender smile is the last thing Ding Feng sees of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for Ding Feng is that he has nicknames for his closest friends, but he only uses it when talking with the said person alone. Lu Xun is Little Swallow, and Zhu Ran is Firecracker. ~~I haven't thought about the rest lol~~.  
> A bit of epilogue (Idk why this is a thing).
> 
> \--
> 
> "I feel anxious."
> 
> Zhu Ji might have been the exact copy of Zhu Ran in appearance, but their personality is like night and day. While Zhu Ran is a free soul, Zhu Ji is a worrywart.
> 
> "You know I agree with Uncle Boyan, but I wish he would relent." Zhu Ji's fingers continually tap with his teacup. "Youjie said he's getting worse. Is that true, Uncle Chengyuan?"
> 
> Ding Feng chooses not to answer. Instead, he says, "You need not worry, Little Sparkles. Everything is going to be fine. Before you know it, the sun will shine on us again."
> 
> "That's what Uncle said last time, and look where it got!" Zhu Ji gasps. "Forgive my outburst ...."
> 
> "You're only worried. Don't be." Ding Feng utters. "You said it like I was sent into exile. I'm just going to be gone for a year at most. And then I'll be back."
> 
> "Do we even have a year?" Zhu Ji grimaces. "Maybe I should beg Lord Sun Quan for you-"
> 
> "Don't."
> 
> "But I can't sit here and do nothing! If I'm alone isn't enough, then I'll ask Youjie to join me! I'm sure he'll agree!"
> 
> "You and Lu Kang will not do such a thing!" Ding Feng puts his teacup a little harder. "Let your father and I handle this."
> 
> Zhu Ji looks disagreed, but Ding Feng knows he's a good kid with a good heart. Even if he doesn't like it, he'll comply with his father's wishes.
> 
> "Just make sure Master Zhu Ran doesn't overdo it. Master Lu Xun wouldn't want that, certainly."
> 
> "That's a tough request. You know how Father is ...."
> 
> "That is why I'm asking you. He listens to you better than his own wife."
> 
> "That's true!" Zhu Ji grins, then his eyes turn somber. "I'll miss you, Uncle Chengyuan."
> 
> "I'm telling you, I'll be back in a year! Then everything will go back to normal. I'm certain of it!"


	5. sun quan - regret is wisdom that comes too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I will give you anything." Sun Quan once said to him in front of his vassals. "Name it, and it shall be yours."_
> 
> And what did he give? Nothing but despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Now Playing: Carry On - Sun Quan's character song_
> 
> NGL when Sun Quan said that in-game, I wished Lu Xun said: "to be your consort" :')
> 
> This is a direct continuation of the last chapter because I like pain.

_"I will give you anything." Sun Quan once said to him in front of his vassals. "Name it, and it shall be yours."_

In hindsight, he should have known that Lu Xun only had him in his best interest. The first time, Lu Xun asked him to ascend as The Emperor of Wu. The second time, Lu Xun asked him to visit Jiangling for the Dragon Boat festival to rouse the citizens' (and his) spirit. The third time, Lu Xun asked him for a relief effort for the Shanyuan tribe Lu Xun somehow befriended. Then, Sun Quan sent him gifts and goods as a sign of gratitude for his service, and Lu Xun distributed it to the people instead.

_"Not that I'm mad or anything," Sun Quan said when he found out about it. "Your generosity is one of the things I like about you. But tell me, is there anything I could give that you would like?"_

_Lu Xun looked up from his writing. He then stayed silent for a long time. It was so like him to take this seriously. "There is one." he finally said. He looked shy as if his request was embarrassing. Sun Quan didn't care, however. He tried to persuade Lu Xun to confide in him. After several tries, Lu Xun finally relented._

_"I want Your Excellency to take my counsel to heart."_

_Sun Quan froze._

_"Of course, I don't expect Your Excellency to agree to all of it. I only wish if you were to reject it, it comes after many thoughts and consideration."_

_"Lu Xun, I will always take your counsel to heart. Nothing would ever change that."_

_Lu Xun didn't comment on it and only gave him a warm smile._

Did Lu Xun feel cheated in the past two years? Sun Quan is sure he ignored his guidance out of spite. He tends to do that when he is frustrated with an issue. But this time, it's the worst, and by the time he regrets it, it's already too late.

The fire in front of him burns brighter as if to mock him of his stupidity.

He is still drowning in his laments when he hears someone opens his door. He barks for them to leave, but instead of doing that, the person walks to him and places a small jug and two small cups beside him.

There is only one person in Wu's entire kingdom who is brave enough to do this. "Leave me alone, Zhu Ran." Sun Quan uses his commanding voice but true to Zhu Ran's fashion, he tsks instead.

"I would, but Lady Bu said you've been cooped in your room ever since his body is sent to his family's burial. She's worried."

Ah, his sweet, sweet Bu Lianshi. What does she think of him? He really is good for nothing. All he does is worried and hurt people closest to him.

"What are you doing?" Zhu Ran sounds bitter and spiteful and tries very hard to conceal it all. It hurts to hear that. Not because of Zhu Ran's question, but because he knows why Zhu Ran tries to hold it in. He must be afraid that Sun Quan will cast him away like the others who did the same.

"... Burning away Lu Xun's investigation's documents."

"Why now?" Zhu Ran growls. "They could use it half a year ago, but you were adamant for that bogus investigation to go on."

"I don't know." Sun Quan tightens his grip on the scroll in his hand.

"Bullshit. I think you know why." Zhu Ran presses on, like a raging wildfire in the summer heat. "Or do you want me to spell it out to you? Will you send me away if I do? Like you did to all your officers who disagree with you."

"Enough, Zhu Ran."

"Why? Because you're hurt by it?! I'll tell you who's hurt by it! My best friend!" Zhu Ran yanks Sun Quan's collar. "My best friend, who dedicated his life to his country! My best friend, who did his best to realize your dream! But one disagreement with you, and you strip him of his dignity and his family! Do you think we don't know why you sent his maternal nephews away?!"

Zhu Ran then begins to sob. "He didn't want to trouble us, so he distanced himself. In the end, he died a lonely man."

Sun Quan exhales. "Zhu Ran, I-"

Sun Quan's breath hitches when he sees Zhu Ran's earrings sway back and forth. Earrings ... as in plural. Zhu Ran only wears an earring on his left ear in the years he has known him because the other one is given to-

He reaches Zhu Ran's right ear and holds the earring gently.

"Lu Xun always wanted to return it because of this whole debacle. So I avoided his house like the plague." Zhu Ran snickers. "In the end, it comes back to me anyway."

_That earring was going to be the death of him._

_He was in the middle of an important meeting; this one, in particular, was about his recurring migraine: famine. Since their territories had grown big, that also meant there were more people to be fed. But they never had time to address it because they had other things to do (like stabilizing their borders and repelling invasions). Now that Sun Wu was finally at peace, Sun Quan was determined to fix this problem once and for all._

_But his brain wouldn't cooperate with him because all he thought about was the earring on Lu Xun's right ear. He heard from Lianshi about 'Master Lu's gift-giving event' that occurred this past few months that somehow evaded Sun Quan's attention. It didn't rest well with Sun Quan because he_ did _participate, even without his knowledge. But somehow, he was the only one that Lu Xun refused._

_He was so absorbed in his head; he didn't realize the meeting was adjourned. Lu Xun was tidying up his documents when he asked Sun Quan if something was wrong since his attention was elsewhere._

_So, Sun Quan answered with, "You're very popular with others. I would watch myself if I were you." He didn't mean to sound so spiteful; he_ _only wanted to tease! But when he saw the color on Lu Xun's face drained away, Sun Quan decided to spare him the embarrassment._

_"Relax, Lu Xun. I'm only teasing. I'm happy that my officers get along."_

_Lu Xun let out a long sigh. He didn't look happy with the idea. 'Why? Are the others troubling him?' Sun Quan wondered._

_After a moment of silence, Lu Xun then complained, "... I don't know why everyone pampers me."_

_Sun Quan drowned himself in his drink to hide his ever-growing grin._

_"I feel indebted because they gave me many precious things. I want to repay them, but I don't own much luxury, to begin with."_

_"You know, this wouldn't happen if you receive your reward properly instead of giving them away."_

_"The people need them more than I do."_

_Ah, generous 'till the end. Exactly the reason why he liked Lu Xun so much._ _"There is no winning with you, isn't it?"_

_Lu Xun let out an awkward laugh._

_"Well then," Lu Xun reached for his earring. Even Sun Quan knows that meant his trusted advisor was nervous. "I suppose one thing I can do is to make sure they never get in trouble because of me."_

_"You do that," Sun Quan watched as Lu Xun continued to tidy up his documents. He then unconsciously whispered, "I wish you let me pampered you, though."_

_"Your Excellency?"_

_"Ah, um, what I mean is," Sun Quan scratched his head, trying to find an excuse. "Why would they get in trouble because of you? You are, like, my least problematic officer. I wish more people are like you."_

_"Thank you, Your Excellency." Lu Xun bowed down. "I shall strive not to disappoint you in the future."_

_"Somehow, I doubt that. For you to disappoint me, I mean."_

_Lu Xun nodded and gave him a warm smile. Sun Quan never recalled any time where Lu Xun didn't finish their conversation with a smile._

Sun Quan wobbles down. The realization hit him hard like giant boulder rocks raining down a castle gate.

"I have disappointed you."

Sun Quan lets go of Zhu Ran's grip then walks back to his seat by the fireside. "I have disappointed you all," he mutters as tears begin to pour from his eyes. "My subjects. My friends. My family. But most importantly ... him."

Sun Quan doesn't know when Zhu Ran has taken the empty seat beside him, but he's already popping the small jug and serving it in a drinking cup. "Will it counted as treason if I answer the truth?"

He, from the past two years, would have said yes. Except Sun Quan is tired of being that unreasonable person. So he says, "I swear upon the heaven, it will not count if my words still weigh anything."

_"Do my words weigh nothing to you?"_

_Lu Xun's stature had always been smaller than the rest of his generals, but his intelligence and charisma made him have a huge presence. His accomplishments as both a general, a scholar, and a governor also helped. Regardless of your opinion of the Lu clan's head, you couldn't discount him in the court of Wu._

_But right now, he looked small, with his head touching the floor._

_"Please, Your Excellency. I beg of you to hear my plea! Crown Prince Sun He is the heir, so Lord Sun Ba shouldn't receive the same favors as him. He is misusing his position to-"_

_"I told you enough!" Sun Quan hit his work desk so hard the stationaries were flying. "If you still insist on continuing this conversation, then I will take it as an act of treason! Or maybe that's what you're aiming for?"_

_"My lord? I don't understand."_

_"Yes. I've heard from my son about what you did behind my back. How dare you?! After everything I've done!"_

_He couldn't recall what happened after that. He said something full of anger and disdain. It made Lu Xun kowtowed until his forehead was red. Their audience ended with Sun Quan saying he would investigate Lu Xun's actions. In the meantime, he didn't ever want to see his face again._

_He wondered what kind of face Lu Xun made at that time? Sun Quan only remembered it felt so wrong._

Sun Quan can hear Zhu Ran sniggers. "You're still our emperor. How can your words mean nothing?"

"I meant my word as a friend." Sun Quan takes the drinking cup that Zhu Ran hands him. "I know I have much work to do to regain my trust."

"That's true."

Sun Quan stares at Zhu Ran.

"What?" Zhu Ran raises one of his eyebrows. "Did you expect me to sugarcoat it?"

"Sort of," Sun Quan confesses. He then sips his drink and frowns. "This isn't wine."

"It never is."

"What is this?"

"Not poisoned, that's for sure."

"... That is someone who would poison me would say."

Zhu Ran takes another sip.

Sun Quan sighs. "Well, whatever it is, it's good. It's light to drink."

"Of course. I picked it myself." Zhu Ran boasts. "Because one: I need you sober for this conversation. Two: I don't think I can talk to you properly without something to drink."

Zhu Ran turns to face Sun Quan. His face is serious. "I still haven't forgiven you."

Sun Quan is going for a reply, but Zhu Ran cuts him off. "Don't get me wrong. I will always be loyal to you because I believe in your vision for better land. However, you broke my trust with this incident, and it's going to take a while before you can rebuild it."

Sun Quan gives a bitter smile. "That's harsh."

"Well, you gave your word that it won't count as treason." Zhu Ran winks. "Besides, there are others who share my sentiments."

_Like Lu Xun's family and friends,_ Sun Quan grimaces. He wonders if everyone he sent away because of this is alright?

"Tomorrow," Sun Quan holds up his drink. "I will have a decree delivered. Anyone who slanders the late Imperial Chancellor will be punished."

Sun Quan closes his eyes and feels the wind is picking up. _It's a sign,_ Sun Quan thinks. A sign that he has his work cut out. To correct the wrongs he committed due to his ignorance and blindness.

"When Lu Kang is back to Jianye to pay his respects, I will publicly apologize to him and his family and friends. And I will allow those who I exiled because of this matter to come back to the capital."

Zhu Ran hums.

"Most importantly," Sun Quan gulps his drink in one go. "I will settle the matter of succession once and for all. It has been going on for too long. It pains me to admit it because I love my sons to death, but it's hurting Sun Wu."

"I will hold you onto that." He catches Zhu Ran whispers.

Sun Quan nods in solemn before gulping another drink. He grips his cup hard until his knuckle turns white. It might be too late for him to apologize, but he's determined to make things right and preserve Lu Xun's legacy. It's the least he can do after all the pain he inflicted on him.

Perhaps with that, his friend could get the justice he deserves and finally able to rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I understand why Father would exile me," Sun He says, hours after Sun Quan proclaims his decree to the two competing princes. "But why make Fourth Brother commit suicide? We are both at fault for the discrepancy at the court."
> 
> Sun Quan doesn't even spare him a glance. Instead, he keeps his sight on the blinking stars in the night sky. "Would you like to die as well?" He asks. His voice is indifferent.
> 
> "If it would please Father, then yes."
> 
> Sun Quan chuckles. Sun He is really worthy of the throne with that heart of his. How could he be so blind! Of course, Lu Xun was right. He was always right.
> 
> "It would be an injustice for you." Sun Quan whispers. "That's what he would've said ...."
> 
> "Father? Could it be-"
> 
> Sun He clears his throat. Apparently, he is also smart not to overstep his boundaries.
> 
> "This son will take his leaves then." Sun He bows. "May the Gods bless Your Majesty with everlasting peace."
> 
> Sun Quan replies with a long, weary sigh. Is it enough, he wonders? He's so tired. So very tired ....


End file.
